


Gets Me

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coming Untouched, Dom Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Lucifer relishes those moments when Sam decides to punish him, for whatever reason there is. He’s got a lot to atone for, that’s obvious, and every punishment brings him closer to who he wants to be. It’s all thanks to Sam.





	Gets Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> It was interesting to write from Lucifer’s POV, oh my! I hope you’re going to like it, you guys ;)

It’s difficult to pinpoint what exactly gets Lucifer the most when Sam spanks him.

He thinks it might be the role reversal. With his body bent over Sam’s knees and his head hanging low, his hands bound behind his back, he doesn’t feel like a mighty archangel anymore. All his power gets quiet, simmering under his skin, but without the desire to get out and wreak havoc.

It’s almost like he has all the control here, except he doesn’t. Sam has it and Lucifer knows it very well, giving himself over completely to the only person he trusts and will ever trust.

It’s calm and serene, his mind floating in abyss. No thoughts are present, only the ones connected to Sam and all the love blooming in Lucifer’s heart, the feeling so strong that it overpowers everything else.

Nothing else matters when he’s with Sam.

The way his strong hand feels on Lucifer’s ass is divine, sharp slap after slap sounding in the room and echoing off the walls, leaving stinging and red skin. He could heal it in a blink of an eye if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. He wants to carry this mark forever, if he can, to know that Sam wants him.

Sometimes Lucifer wonders why Sam never told him to go to hell and not even once does he come up with a good explanation. But every mark seems like an explanation of its own, carrying more importance and meaning than any words ever could.

Only those marks that Sam imprinted on his soul and body have the right to remain there until the end of time. Sometimes, he wasn’t aware that Sam was actually influencing him in some way, only realizing it happened after it was already done.

But, even if all those marks were created without his knowledge, Lucifer doesn’t want to go back to how it used to be before Sam found a way into his heart and mind.

Every hit seems to bring Lucifer closer and closer to the absolution he craves so desperately, to the state of being with every wrong and horrible deed he’s done through the course of millennia completely wiped out. He’s not doing it for God, he’s not doing it for himself, even; he wants to be better for Sam, that’s all there is to it.

It hurts so good that Lucifer can’t wrap his head around it. He can barely handle controlling his grace and that’s why he’s completely out of control if it comes to his body, but he doesn’t mind. Dealing with the divine power flowing through his veins is enough of a distraction and exercise to ground him in reality.

His cock is hard, bobbing heavy between his legs, brushing against Sam’s jeans with every slap. Even so little friction is enough to drive Lucifer crazy, steadily pushing him closer and closer to the point of no return when there’ll be no stopping his release.

Thighs quivering, moans spilling from his lips, little broken pleas sounding in the room - it’s all because of Sam - and he can’t hold any of it back, even if he wants to. It’s all overwhelming and crushing him to the ground, pinning down like the weight of thousand earths, but what a wonderful burden it is.

He wants this to last, but there’s no way he will with the pace Sam set. It burns so beautifully, almost like fire licking at his skin. Yet, every hit feels like a caress, because he knows Sam is taking care of him like that, in the best way possible. He breaks and pieces Lucifer back together the only way he knows, meticulously and with precise moves, murmuring praise and sweet words into the silence of the room.

That gets him, too.

Nobody ever praised him; there were no beautiful words he connected with. Lightbringer was only a title, a description of the job, later nothing more than a bitter reminder of his past and the way everything flopped without being able to get fixed.

It didn’t mean anything in the long run.

But the words spilling from Sam’s lips? They were like the finest poetry ever created, encouraging him to do the right thing and rewarding for being exactly who he was. Sam didn’t skirt around his flaws, of course, but every time there was a mention of who Lucifer used to be, he knew he was going to be better next time.

And he is, because he’s always trying.

And when all of it turns out to be too much, both words and Sam’s presence, combined with the pain-pleasure being inflicted by him, Lucifer loses himself completely, trusting Sam to be the one to pull him back to reality.

Because Sam always does, turning him into a completely new being every single time.

And when Lucifer comes back from his high, the reality catching up to him, he knows what gets him the most.

The answer he was looking for was Sam. Always Sam.


End file.
